Pharmaceutical and nutraceutical products intended for oral administration are typically provided in tablet, capsule, pill, lozenges and caplet form. These products are swallowed whole or chewed in the mouth for delivery of the active ingredient into the alimentary system of a body. Such oral delivery systems are sometimes made chewable to ease drug administration in pediatric and geriatric patients. Such concerns with ease of administration may be amplified when dealing with pets and other animals.
As a result, several approaches have been utilized in formulating oral delivery systems, including gums and candy bases. The use of such delivery systems is limited by the reaction of the active ingredient, whether it be pharmaceutical, nutraceutical or other ingredients, to the existence of water in the system.